The Sporum
The Sporum is a forum on the Internet. It is where the main line of Dimensional Clash Roleplays reside in. Many like Cardiac and Sissy proclaim that the Sporum is a hellhole. History The following is an incomplete list of major events to occur in the History of the Sporum. * August, 2008 - Moderators announce the Sporum will be moving to a new JForums-based website. * September, 2008 - The JForum becomes the new Sporum. The first user account is Anonymous, and the next still-existing user account (the 23rd created) is MaxisGlazed. Anonymous leaves a message welcoming folks to the new Sporum, and MaxisCactus becomes quite a prominent figure. Sporemasters are introduced for the first time. * September 23, 2008 - "Oh! The Huge Manatee!" debuted as the first major hoax. * October 30, 2008 - "Great Rate Hate of '08" * March 13, 2009 - "MaxisCactus Mech Invasion" and it's Great Success! * April 11, 2009 - First spam attack by The_Black_Ice and MetroPolice. * July 22, 2009 - Patch 1.05 Breaks Spore * September 1, 2009 4:35:09pm - Davo posted his first mod on the Sporum * September 13, 2009 - RLS was locked * April 19, 2010 - MUD was Melvin'd and locked * April 25, 2010 '''- The 4chan Invasion. * '''July 4, 2010 - First event of Rebecca1208's permaban (and a three day protest) * July 19, 2010 - Darkspore was revealed by MaxisCactus. * August, 2010 - The Darksporum breaks off from the Sporum onto its own website. * August 16-17, 2010 - The Crash of August 16th. Planned maintenance occurs, and Nietsche declares, "The Sporum is dead." A few other users simply claim they needed to pay the server's rent. * August 30, 2010 - The huge scandals surrounding STUPIDOO erupt. * September 3, 2010 '''- The Crash of September 3rd. William Shatner attempts to destroy the Sporum, eventually bringing the number of logged-on users to zero, but he is eventually vanquished and all returns to normal. * '''October 16, 2010 - Glitches reign and make the Sporum unusable. * November 9-16, 2010 - Richard makes its first appearance. * December 9-18, 2010 '''The Christmas Spam Attack / STUPIDOO's Last Stand prove to be one of the more scandalous spam attacks, creating suspicion that user Miralynn is in fact another of his alts. * '''January 2011 '''SporeMasterSlime retires as a moderator, though later resumed duties. * '''February 2011 '''DarkSpore polarizes the Sporum community, with many against it and many leaving decent feedback. * '''May 5, 2011 '''STUPIDOO rats out the last of the major spammers, and eventually Spore Trial Alts are banned entirely from the Sporum. * '''February - April 2012 '''Activity on the Sporum generally declines, several users linked to the ECF get into an argument with Sporemasterblackbird, leading to their resulting bans. * '''April 2013 People are unable to log into the Sporum for a number of months, resulting in it being largely forgotten by most of the original userbase. * September 2013 '''The Sporum celebrates its 5th birthday. Dimensional Clash VI was also started this month by EropsToad. This month also saw the first spam attack by notorious user Fooeygooey. * '''November 2013 sporemasterblackbird quits the forums after getting into an argument with the user ColorfulCreatures. * December 2013 Fooeygooey returns to launch another spam attack on the forums. * December 2014 Dimensional Clash VII begins, restarting the Dimensional Clash series. The RP continues for a number of months before dying due to inactivity. * February 2015 '''MaxisBazajaytee makes his first post on the Sporum, marking the first time an Administrator has posted on the Sporum in a number of years. * '''June 2015 Plans to make a Spore animated series begin on a thread in General Discussion. The "Faces of the Sporum" thread is also opened during this month by user xDoomsoulx, who later becomes a SporeMaster. * December 2015 After a period of unrest, Sporum user DarkLord979 opens a new forum called Silent Scaffold. Later this month, EropsToad is banned by SporeMasterSlime, which causes Leonir to create a thread asking for his release. * January 2015 '''SilentScaffold remains a popular alternative to the Sporum for around another month before use begins to taper off and drama between admins leads to Sharples quitting his post. * '''March 2016 Cardiackid supposedly commits suicide after he publicly tells off Slime for trying to ban profanity from the Dimensional Clash 8 IC thread. He is not seen at all for the next three months. * '''June 2016 '''EropsToad is killed by MOLOSSO BRON, which results in him not returning to the Sporum for a number of months. Category:Websites Category:Misc Category:Terrible ideas